


The Hook Up

by discoballmind



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoballmind/pseuds/discoballmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly there was a soft ping; Billy's phone was signifying that he had a notification. He assumed it was just a hext message from one of his bluddies, but in fact it was not. There was a message notification from an app that Billy wasn't too vocal about having, Hauntr, a gay dating app. Before opening the message he eyed his surroundings; he couldn't have anyone finding out he used a social media site that was popular for hook ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I never posted this on here, I wrote it so long ago. I hope y'all enjoy. Clawd/Billy is my all time favorite Monster High Ship.

Rehearsals that day were rather boring, Billy supposed. Nothing interesting was happening, it was all too plain. Everyone could recite their lines perfectly at this point and the full-cast rehearsals were getting quite tedious. And of course the lead was currently throwing her usual tempter tantrum right on schedule, but most of the cast was simply blocking her out now. It was all just boring. Billy sat at the side of the stage in the section for stage hands, or stage hand as it should be seeing as Billy was the only one. He huffed quietly as the director of the play calmed the lead down an assured her that she was the best at her role and no one could replace her.

Suddenly there was a soft ping; Billy's phone was signifying that he had a notification. He assumed it was just a hext message from one of his bluddies, but in fact it was not. There was a message notification from an app that Billy wasn't too vocal about having, Hauntr, a gay dating app. Before opening the message he eyed his surroundings; he couldn't have anyone finding out he used a social media site that was popular for hook ups.

“Hey InvisiBabe ;)” The message stated. He blushed slightly at the mention of his screen-name. He checked the sender's name, but was puzzled at it. Billy didn't know a single manster who would go by “Alpha_Wulf.” Judging from his headless default picture, whoever “Alpha_Wulf” was was ripped, and for lack of a better word, hung. Billy wasn't too shameless in his default picture either, which teased as his greatest asset- his ass.

“Hiya there :)” Billy typed quickly, he knew where this was going and he wanted to get there as quick as possible. Almost immediately after the message sent the sign that told Billy whoever he was talking to was typing a reply appeared. Billy noted the speed of his partner's response and figured he must be ready and willing too.

“Ya seem pretty close, wanna meet up?” The message said bluntly. Billy couldn't help but smirk. Something about talking about hooking up with a guy made him feel dirty, but in a totally good way. Hauntr had a feature that calculated the distance between two people who were chatting, and Billy was eager to discover Alpha_Wulf was only 100 feet away, which meant he was somewhere in the school.

“Of course ;) How 'bout the supply closet outside the clawditorium?” Billy suggested. The next reply came almost lighting fast.

“I'll meet ya there in 5 minutes ;)” Billy was actually excited for this, he had never hooked up with anyone from the school before. On his way out of the clawditorium and towards the suggested supply closet, Billy wondered about the identity of the guy he was about to do the dirty with. He couldn't match a name with a picture of abs and a penis, but he hoped the manster was hot. Billy got his answer very quickly.

A wolf turned the corner from the adjacent hall nonchalantly and headed right towards Billy and the closet. They walked straight at each other until they arrived at the closet in the middle at the same time. The wolf quickly flashed a cocky smile at the smaller boy.

“You must be the big bad Alpha_Wulf, huh?” Billy questioned innocently. The wolf put his arm around Billy's waist, squeezing Billy's ass too.

“Ya can call me Clawd, but I'd like it if you moaned it instead.” He said smoothly. Billy felt a small shiver run down his spine. He liked this guy. Billy didn't reply however, he just pushed open the door to the supply closet and walked in, making sure Clawd got an eye of his perfectly round butt. Clawd couldn't help but lick his lips as he followed the blue boy in and locked the door behind him.

Billy was on his knees in a fraction of a second, and he looked right up into the tall wolf's eyes. “I hope you don't mind if we skip the formalities.” He said softly, but it went practically unnoticed under the sound of Clawd unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the ground.

Billy shoved his face right into the wolf's crotch. It smelled perfect to him, like just the right amount of sweat and manliness. He opened his mouth and licked the outline of a very large member through his underwear. A small moan escaped his mouth as he continued to toy with the dick without revealing it completely.

Clawd let himself get harder and harder til his erect cock was practically coming out of his underwear. He was surprised, the boy on his knees knew just what to do when it came to this, and he couldn't wait to get more. In one quick motion, Clawd snatched down his own briefs, letting his cock free for Billy to enjoy completely. All 10 inches of pure wolf meat pointed itself at Billy's nose, the biggest cock Billy had ever had the pleasure of enjoying.

“Bet ya can't even take it all, can ya?” Clawd sneered seductively. He knew he was well above average and most of the people he hooked up with couldn't even dream of taking every inch, but Billy looked up at him with a small, knowing smile. He opened his lips and enveloped the tip in his warm, moist mouth. For a few seconds it seemed like that's all he was going to do, but then he started very quickly taking more and more of it. Inch by inch Billy took Clawd's massive dick down his throat until his lips touched the base, at which point he withdrew himself completely and smiled again.

“No gag reflex.” He stated factually. Clawd was awestruck, this had never happened to him before and he was stunned practically silent.

“Dude, that's like amazing.” He eventually sputtered. Billy smiled and took that as an invitation to continue. He again took the tip between his lips and then slowly take it all in. He began sucking and bobbing his head up and down the entire length, giving every single inch attention. His wet mouth and tongue kept Clawd's dick wet and warm as it went in and out of Billy's cute mouth over and over again. Clawd couldn't deny that Billy was extremely talented at this, but it wasn't until Billy began to deepthroat that Clawd realized how amazing he really was. Every second that passed brought the wolf to new heights.

Without realizing his own actions, Clawd ran his hands through Billy's hair and then grabbed a fistful, suddenly pulling Billy's head all the way back to the base and forcing it all down his throat again. This pleased Billy greatly, he didn't just like it rough, he loved it rough and he let Clawd completely control his actions. Billy sucked off Clawd for a few more minutes, until the wolf let out a strange growl noise and then a grunt. The blue boy prepared himself for Clawd to shoot his load, but it didn't come. Instead the wolf held it in and grabbed Billy by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet.

“The only way I'm gonna blow my load is if it's inside of that ass of yours” He growled into Billy's ear. Billy moaned softly and turned around immediately, he wanted his dick bad. “Spread 'em for me babe.” The wolf growled again. Unbeknownst to Clawd, Billy was, too, a big fan of dirty talk, and he was getting harder by the second at all of Clawd's dirty words.

Billy did as Clawd demanded and spread his round asscheeks to reveal a tight hole. Clawd licked his lips again, but resisted the urge to lick it; he just wanted to get inside of it as soon as possible. Clawd placed the tip of his massive dick at the entrance to Billy's ass and teased it softly.

“Ya want this dick? Ya want me to destroy your hole?” Clawd whispered into the boy's ears. Billy was in love with everything Clawd was doing. He moved his hips back but to no anvil, Clawd pulled his dick away before it could enter. “Ooh, you're an eager slut aren't ya?”

That drove Billy wild. “I'm such a slut.” Billy whispered back. He again tried to get Clawd to enter him by throwing his hips back, but Clawd sneered again and this time smacked the tip of his dick against Billy's tight hole. “P-Put it in me.” Billy begged.

Clawd finally decided to comply with Billy's pleas and he pulled out a small black bottle from his jacket pocket. He opened it up and poured the liquid contents on his dick and in between Billy's ass. After he lubed himself up, he was ready. He spread apart the blue boy's cheeks and finally penetrated Billy. The boy beneath him let out a small yelp as it stretched his hole. It took a long time of adjustment, but eventually Billy got Clawd's dick inside of him. His entire body was shaking with ecstasy and pleasure. He was moaning the wolf's name as the dick spread his hole. Clawd waited for a few more seconds until he could feel that Billy was ready, and that's when the true experience started.

Clawd pulled himself all the way out and then pushed himself completely in. He repeated this many times, each time picking up speed, and with Billy moaning and yelling each time Clawd plowed into him. Then he began to simply ram Billy's hole hard and fast, rubbing against Billy's prostate each time, which eventually led to Billy's cum squirting on the shelf in front of him. Upon hearing Billy let out his finishing moan, Clawd spanked his ass hard.

“You don't cum with permission, got it?” He growled.

“Yes sir.” Billy moaned. Even after shooting his load, he was still hard, and still just as eager for Clawd to fuck him. To punish Billy for finishing without permission, Clawd stopped plowing into him and instead made Billy do all the work. He pulled his hips forwards until the wolf's dick was almost all the way out of him, and then he threw his hips back taking it all back in. He repeated this until he picked up a good rhythm that pleased both himself and Clawd.

They continued this until Clawd felt himself getting close to cumming. With that, he began pummeling Billy's hole yet again, smashing into it with such a force that it pinned Billy up against the shelves in front of him. Billy's moans got higher and higher with pitch, until they were just a series of squeaks. With one last thrust, and a very loud howl Clawd filled Billy's ass with his cum. He didn't remove himself immediately after, either, instead he stayed inside of Billy, trying to catch his breath and steady his thoughts. Once he had, he pulled himself out, letting some of his cum drip from Billy's ass and then he got on his knees.

Clawd spun Billy around and clutched his dick in his fur covered palm. He began to jerk Billy off over his face, roughly. Billy could hardly hold back and continued to moan. Clawd opened his mouth and growled.

“Cum all over me baby.” He demanded, and no sooner then the words left his lips, he found himself covered in cum. Clawd smiled and licked the cum from Billy's dick and he wiped the splatters on his face into his mouth. “I love the taste of cum.” He said as he licked his fingers clean. Billy looked down at him, his face red and still panting. That was undoubtedly the best hook up he had ever had. Clawd stood up after he finished cleaning himself off and he kissed Billy softly and then smiled. “I hope we can do that again, that was terrorific.” Billy just nodded in reply.

The wolf pulled up his pants and finished fixing himself up. He was just about to open the door and leave, but turned before he did.

“I don't think I ever caught your name.”

“Oh, uh, it's Billy.” He replied. Clawd smiled and began to head out again.

“Well then, I guess I'll see you around Billy, or should I call ya InvisiBabe?”

And with that Clawd was gone, but Billy knew he'd see that wolf again, and he felt like their next meeting would be real soon.


End file.
